Buildings
Note: page moved to official wiki @ http://forgeofgods.wikia.com/wiki/Buildings The citadel/castle is where you can build (research) for permanent upgrades. Wood/Stone can be obtained from the buildings, OR completing new maps/weekly raids in guilds/daily mystic dungeon Citadel Unlocks at level ??? Required to upgrade other buildings to further levels Alchemist's Shop Unlocks at level ??? Allows upgrades of runes/consumables, costs glory earned from pvp/guild raids. Shop Building Upgrades HP Rune Upgrades both: health gained from HP runes on the battlefield, and also the damage a mine does. This can cause issues for those who let auto-battle run, or in areas with fog and nothing to apply the mine to, requiring either higher level creatures, or stouts in an army to absorb the damage. DEF Rune Desc ATK Rune Desc SPD Rune Desc REG Rune Desc Health Potion Strength Desc Iron Shield Desc Blade of Honor Desc Falcon Wing Desc Vital Fang Desc Pandemonium/Animal Mansion/Human's Barracks Unlocks at level 14 / 16 / 18 Used to make demons (Pandemonium)/beasts (Animal Mansion)/humans (Human's Barracks) in your army stronger Note: Animal Mansion/Human's Barracks, have the same glory prices. Sometimes the bonus' are different for them as well. Evolve Price Reduce gold cost for evolving creatures. Fuse Price Reduce gold cost when fusing creatures into others, either for experience, or stat boosts with fruit. Fuse XP Adds an additional multiplier bonus to the experience gained when fusing, see note on "Fusing Experience" for more details. Since this multiplies seperately, it is just as good as mega fuse XP upgrade. Mega Fuse XP Adds an additional multiplier bonus to the experience gained when fusing the same races together, see note on "Fusing Experience" for more details. ATK in PVP Gives a % stat boost to ATK only in PVP. Since ATK scales dramatically within a few turns in pvp, this upgrade is the best for PVP. Def in PVP Gives a % stat boost to DEF only in PVP. Since ATK scales dramatically within a few turns in pvp, this upgrade isn't too beneficial. HP in PVP Gives a % stat boost to HP only in PVP. Since ATK scales dramatically within a few turns in pvp, this upgrade isn't too beneficial. Pandemonium Building Upgrades: Animal Mansion Building Upgrades: Human's Barracks Building Upgrades: Resource Production Gold Mine Unlocks at level ??? Gives the player a constant income of gold. Allows collecting every 5 minutes. Stops accumulating after 24 hours of income in storage. Sawmill Unlocks at level 11 Gives the player a constant income of wood, which is used for buildings. Allows collecting every 5 minutes. Stops accumulating after 24 hours of income in storage. Stone Mine Unlocks at level 24 Gives the player a constant income of stone, which is used for buildings. Allows collecting every 5 minutes. Stops accumulating after 24 hours of income in storage. Gem Cave Unlocks at level 22 Gives the player a constant income of gems. Allows collecting every 5 minutes, must have at least 2 gems to collect. Stops accumulating after 24 hours of income in storage.